


Shameless.

by princess_christa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a member of the quinx squad, a year younger than Urie. You have been dating for some months now but are trying to keep it secret from the other members. How long will that last, you wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like these past few days I've been obsessed with Kuki since I keep drawing him and losing my shit whenever I see him oops. I decided I should write something with him in it as well, so here is the result.

"Saiko, have you seen Kuki?", you tap her shoulder while turning your head left and right, looking for him.

There's no response.

"Hey Saiko, don't ignore me please", almost everyone has already left, it's really late in the night after all, but Sasaki wanted everyone to stay for an extra hour to discuss the Rose case.

She lifts her head up in surprise, seems like you woke her up, "If it's about Urie maybe you should ask Shirazu or Maman, I don't know where he is", she mumbles before going back to sleep.

_ "Like you ever know anything" _ , you think to yourself without realizing how mean you sounded.  _ "His shitty attitude must've rubbed off on me, just wait until I find him" _ .

You're too bored to go all around the building searching for your superior so you just decide to head for his office and see where that goes. The halls aren't lighted, you're probably wasting your time but you continue on walking until you're in front of the door.

"Sasaki, are you in here?", you ask, knocking once but you don't hear anything. You try knocking again, only to be greeted by silence, "I'm coming in", you announce yourself as you walk inside, only to see Kuki looking over his shoulder at you.

It appears like he was just waiting for your mentor to come back, although he looks too suspicious to you.

"Didn't you hear me knock?", you ask.

He just points at his headphones, not bothering to reply. 

You walk around the office, glancing here and there, trying to figure what he was up to before you arrived. Nothing appears to be out of place but you're really curious,  _ "Maybe he was here to talk about Shirazu? To complain about him not being that great a squad leader?" _ , you wonder as you browse through Haise's books. His shoes make a tapping sound on the floorboards as he walks up behind you, turning you around before he rests his hand on the shelf above you.

"How did you know I'd be here?", he demands.

"I didn't, I came here to ask Sasaki if he knew where you were but I was lucky and found you instead", you smile at him. He looks awfully on edge, his eyebrows are narrowed and his eyes are red from exhaustion, "You seem really tense, is everything okay?".

"Yes it is, I just spent a lot of time training", his face softens a bit as he moves your hair behind your ear.

Wrapping your arms around his waist you stand on the tips of your toes and kiss him but he lifts you up against the bookcase when you try pulling back, causing a few books to fall down in the process. He pretends nothing happened and turns his attention back to you, opening his mouth slightly so that your tongues meet, while one of his hands makes it's way up your thigh and into your underwear.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you need to put me down, we're going to make a mess out of everything", you whisper, pushing his hand away.

"I don't see how that's a problem, he won't get mad anyway", he scoffs.

"We're going to get lectured and then I'm going to have to listen to you complain, I'd rather that didn't happen", he was very stubborn sometimes but you'd gotten used to it.

He puts you back on the floor and makes his way towards the door, but you rush in front of him, blocking his way.

"I didn't say we should leave", you smirk as you push him back onto Haise's chair, "See, now you'll get to rest your muscles for a bit", you add as you climb on top of him. He looks surprised but doesn't protest when you lean in to kiss his neck, nor does he stop you when you rub your hand against the front of his trousers. You can still feel he's tense, so you unzip him and push his slacks down to his ankles, beginning to move your hips in fluid motion on his lap.

"What are you doing?", he asks, trying to conceal the fact that he wants more.

"What does it look like I'm doing?", you say back, never bringing yourself to a stop.

"No, I mean you didn't lock the door", he inhales deeply as you stroke his groin.

You sigh as you get up and turn the key until you hear the lock click, he's right though since you'd both be extremely embarrassed if anyone walked in unannounced. Soon you're on top of him again, pulling his underwear down a bit to reveal his hardened cock. You take it in your hand and start pumping him, once, twice, slowly at first being careful to look at his expressions, just to be sure he's enjoying himself, increasing your pace little by little. It's obvious that he's trying his hardest to contain his moans and in an attempt to do so he tugs at your tie, kissing you long and hard as he starts unbuttoning your shirt. In the months you're dating you've come to know a lot of things about his personality, and one of them is that he's not the patient type, so it doesn't take you by surprise when buttons start flying everywhere.

"So impatient", you start giggling but stop a second after as his hand wanders up your thigh, taking off your underwear.

You barely have time to realize what's happening when he pops his middle finger into you, using his thumb to put some pressure on your clit. It's not long before you sense another one of his fingers inside you and you can't help but let a few moans escape your lips. You arch your back and push your hips forward, desperate to feel him going deeper, you're only left wanting more when he pulls his hand back and you grin as you decide you're not going to let him get off so easily. You pin him back onto the chair and slide onto his cock slowly, moving back and forth until you hear him whisper your name. He refuses to back down, even if his cheeks are as red as you've ever seen them, and fondles your breasts while running his thumbs over your nipples until you feel them getting hard. You're so close to reaching climax, you bite the inside of your lip to stop yourself from screaming, "Faster", you whimper and he thrusts his hips into you with such force you can't hold back anymore and you just hope no one was close enough to hear you. A few seconds later he climaxes as well, you try to find the strength you need to get off him but you fail. He puts his arms around you and you feel him trying to catch his breath, something that pleases you greatly as it seems you've achieved what you wanted.

" _ Now _  you're relaxed", you proudly announce as you kiss his collarbones.

"What a ch-", a knock on the door interrupts him mid-sentence and you panic, jumping out of the chair and hurriedly putting on your clothes, kneeling down to pick up the books, tossing them at Kuki so he can put them back in their place.

Thankfully it doesn't take more than a minute until Haise's office is back to how it was and you unlock the door, pocking your head out to see who it is.

"Oh it's you Sasaki! And Saiko and everyone", you add in an unenthusiastic tone, "We were just waiting for you", you say as you step back to let them in. Everyone takes a seat but you and Kuki remain standing, observing to see if the others spot anything different. Then Saiko looks at you and smiles up to her ears.

"Your shirt is unbuttoned", she laughs and Shirazu doesn't hesitate to join in.

"I'm going to kill them", you hear Kuki say through his teeth.

_ "That boy will never loosen up" _ , you think while glancing at him sideways.

 


End file.
